This invention provides the capability within the printer to save downloaded fonts and macros in a flash read only memory (ROM). With this invention no special data stream commands are required for downloading to the flash ROM. In existing printers, downloaded fonts and macros are lost when power is turned off since they are stored in dynamic random access memory (DRAM). DRAMs require continuing voltage input to store information.
Although reprogrammable permanent memories have been known in various forms, including somewhat recent miniature circuit designs, only the currently available memories denominated flash memories provide true equivalent size and functionality to DRAMs at acceptable cost.
Writing new control software into reprogrammable permanent memories has been widely practiced. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,771 to Siering is cited as a recent, illustrative example.